


Trolls Ideas and Oneshots

by MarMar_Is_Groovy



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, Poppy and Barb are lesbians, Swearing, Trans branch, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar_Is_Groovy/pseuds/MarMar_Is_Groovy
Summary: A bunch of ideas and short stories about cute little Trolls 😌
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

Hello!   
This first chapter is just a little explanation, skip ahead to jump into the fun 😊 

Basically each chapter (unless stated Otherwise) Is it’s own mini story or just an idea type thing.

Not everything is Parb, but most of it, and of course, I’ll put summaries and warnings if any need it.

Thanks for reading! And feel free to use  
My ideas, I’d love to read them! Just credit me 😌

~Chapters coming soon~


	2. Poppy tells Branch her secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a secret...and needs to get it off her chest. Who better to tell then her best friend?

Branch opened the door to his bunker. He shouldn’t have been, but he was still surprised anyway, to see Poppy.

Maybe it wasn’t her presence that surprised him, though usually she was in bed by this time, but rather her appearance. She seemed...sad? Concerned, a better term. It didn’t suit her. For starters, her posture was limp and nervous, and her features were wrinkled in worry. 

“Poppy? Are you alright?”

The queen rubbed her arm.  
“...Can we talk? I get that it’s late but...you...well, I need to talk to someone and, you’re my best friend, so...I like to talk to you, Branch.”

Branch blinked.  
“Uh...yeah. Sure. Come in.”

~~~

Branch got her a blanket, and threw it over her and himself, as they sat together on his lounge.

“Are you ok? I’ve never seen you look so...distressed. It looks weird on you.”

She chuckled sadly.  
“I guess I’m a little stressed? It’s weird. I hate the feeling. Usually a nice bubble bath and a song takes it away but...maybe it’s getting immune.”

Branch shrugged.  
“Is it your queen duties?”

Poppy smirked small, then looked away, sadly.

“No. Well...being Queen doesn’t make it easier. I just...”

She turned to face him, grabbing his hands.

“Branch...between you and me, you’re the troll I trust the most with these kinds of things. This is a MAJOR secret, ok? And, I’m being VERY serious. You can’t tell a soul. Please.”

He nodded, eyes understanding.

She nodded too.

“I’ve...well, I should be honest. I’ve been seeing someone. Like...dating someone. For a while now. About a year.”

He was kind of shocked to hear that. She’d never said anything before this. He imagined if Poppy had a partner, she wouldn’t shut up about them.

“And...The year that I’ve spent with her, it’s been so wonderful! I’m at a point where I’m sure I love her, Branch. But..it’s a little bit complicated because of who she is.”

He was dying to know.

“Please Branch. Please don’t tell anyone! I’ll let everyone know eventually it’s just, as Queen, everything I do is talked about! Not much of my life is private, and she’s not ready for the spotlight our relationship’s gonna bring. She’s...insecure. Above all...I’m worried about her safety.”

“Her safety? Why would her safety be in jeopardy?”

Poppy seemed nervous.

“Because she’s...my girlfriend...I guess it won’t make much sense unless I tell you who it is. Just please, I’m begging you, keep this a secret.”

He squeezed her hands.

“Poppy, you’ve been there for me like no one else. The least I can do, is keep a secret.”

She hugged him gratefully.

“My girlfriend is Queen Barb.”

He let go.  
“WHAT?!”

“I know what you’re thinking! Ok? I know you think she’s bad news, and she’s evil but please hear me out! She meant well. Her heart was in the right place. Besides, she came and helped rebuild in ALL the kingdoms personally! She only wanted trolls to be united again.

She...she makes me happy. She makes me smile ‘till my cheeks hurt, and she makes we want to belt my lungs out! I’m worried that people won’t take it well. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt, for people to be upset with her and, try to hurt her. She made a mistake, but she’s been trying so hard to fix it, and I love her! I mean...”

Poppy began to tear up.

“I-I’ve spent the last year with her, learning about her...s-she’s so caring, and she’s so wonderful. She’s thoughtful, and kind, and considerate. But she’s also been hurt. She’s so insecure, and so filled up with pain and fear. I love her, I don’t want...I want good things for her, Branch! I’m scared. Nothing like us has ever been before. We’re two different genres, two different Queens. 

It just...breaks my heart. She’s had such a hard and lonely life, now she’s afraid that people hate her forever. You know she’s never had a best friend? She cried the first time we hugged. I just want people to see her how I do; kind, compassionate. 

It’s been nice, just the two of us. No prying eyes, no paparazzi, just us, enjoying our time together. That’s going to end the second I tell. Which is why YOU can’t tell anyone, either. You won’t.”

Branch nodded intently. 

“I promise, hand on heart, I won’t tell a soul. I...trust you. That you’re making the right choice. I want you happy, and, Barb seems to do that for you. I completely understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to mention that these will NOT be in chronological order so, I’ll clear things up if anything ever gets confusing with that...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr- @MarMarIsGroovy


	3. Barb gets hurt, and Poppy learns something new about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before they get together, maybe only a couple months at most after the World Tour.
> 
> Trigger Warning for scars? Past trauma, and Swearing in this one. Also self-hatred? I swear it’s not THAT depressing...
> 
> Idk what happened haha (and I wrote this) but Barb gets a booboo and Poppy is all too eager to help, but doesn’t realise that Barb really isn’t used to the Pop Queen’s kindness...Or anyone’s kindness.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

Poppy pulled her hand away, her heart hurting for Barb.

She was clearly afraid, and hating it. She was hurt, and Poppy knew she needed to respect her space.

“I...I won’t. I’m sorry. Is there a way I can help you?”

Barb shook, her eyes wide.  
She clutched at her rib, trying so hard not to cry and humiliate herself further.

She said nothing.

Poppy leaned back down, hands on her knees.

“I’m sorry I touched you without asking. I keep forgetting how different we are. That while I’m so used to touching and being touched, you aren’t. And I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Trust me, Barb, that’s the last thing I want to do. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re still my friend. I want to be here for you, I want to learn more about you. I want to help you. And right now, the only way I can help is if I can get to your sore.” 

Barb bit her lip, maybe a little too hard, as she thought about it. Those eyes were hard to say no to. 

“F-Fine. But...D-Don’t say anything about what you’ll see.”

Poppy wasn’t really sure what she meant, but she agreed.

She helped Barb remove her top, the pink queen immediately understanding what Barb meant.

Down the left side of her back were deep, dark scars. They were ragged, and quite frankly, painful looking. It the the same side of her body that her ear had been torn. Something terrible had happened to her, but now wasn’t the time to ask about it.

Poppy did her best to patch up her friend, making sure that she remained as comfortable as possible given the situation.

“Thank you for trusting me, Barb.”  
Was all she said.

Barb sighed, eyes glassy.

“...I owe it to you. I mean...after all the shit I put you and the rest of the trolls through...”

“Hey, you don’t owe me anything. Don’t push yourself because you think you need to. You apologised, and I wholeheartedly forgive you. I don’t hold a single piece of resentment or hate towards you. You were only trying to reunite us all.”

The rock troll scoffed.

“Yeah, by trying to eradicate all music.”

“But look at the outcome! You realised what you did, and you succeeded! All genres of trolls are starting to get together! I mean, look at us! Pop and Rock, becoming friends.”

Barb smiled small, and slightly sadly.

“...You’re my only friend. Which...I don’t really get why. I mean...why would YOU want to be my friend, after I was so horrible to you?”

Poppy helped Barb put her singlet back on.

“I told you, I forgive you. Remember how you said we weren’t so different? It’s true.”

“No it’s not. Everyone hates me! People are nice to me because I’m their queen, not because I’m their friend! Everyone LOVES you! Adores you! I bet you never have a lonely day. I bet you NEVER-“

Barb stopped, dread pouring through her as a tear rolled down her face.

She hated the look Poppy was giving her; pity.

“I bet you’ve never hated yourself. N-Never felt s-so alone and hated that you th-thought it’d be better if you were just fucking dead. Fuck, I bet you’ve never had a single person even so much as give you a bad look.”

Fuck it. She was already crying, might as well just let it all out. Back to square one with no friends. 

“I...I bet...You probably...”

She was fucking everything up so badly.

“I’m sorry.”  
She chocked, falling to her knees.

“My only supposed friend and I chew you out.”

The pop queen felt sick. She’d never realised how empty Barb felt. The way things sounded, it was like she’d never experienced happiness and joy like Poppy had. 

“...You really feel that way? Alone? Hated?”

Barb heaved, black mascara running down her face.

“Of c-course I do. I’m a fucking freak. Stop pretending to like me, Poppy. It’s fine. I’ve spent my life alone, I don’t care if it goes back that way.”

Poppy couldn’t bare it anymore.

She got down with Barb, grabbing her hands.

“I’m sorry Barb, but no one can get rid of me that easy. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life. I mean it. I’m your friend. Thank you, for opening up to me.”

“Opening up? You serious? I’m having a fucking meltdown, this isn’t opening up.”

“You’ve trusted me with your deepest feelings. And I’m so sorry you feel this way. But hey, you aren’t alone. Not anymore. Never again. I’m always here. Anytime. Seriously. You are amazing to me.”

“Amazing? What about me is amazing?”

“Lots of things! You’re voice is so wonderful. You put so much energy and passion into your music it’s inspiring. You’re also beautiful! You have such a kind heart, and the most enchanting eyes. Your laugh makes me feel happy. I love hearing people laugh, and yours is so unique and wonderful. Not to mention that you are one hell of a queen! I wish I get to be as great as a queen as you one day.”

Barb wiped her eyes, a blush taking over her face.

“Well that’s not fair. You were too prepared for that question.”


	4. Barb’s Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb has some scars from her past she’s pretty insecure about, and Poppy helps her feel better about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! Trigger Warning for scars, and an attack mention (blood). Holy shit dudes, I swear not all my writing is so depressing.
> 
> Also also, I headcanon Barb is secretly half-pop, check out @Solidburnedreturned on Tumblr!

Barb held her arms, her posture awkward.

She’d never shown anyone her scars before. The only people to have seen them were her father, the doctor and herself. 

They were big, ragged and above all...ugly. So ugly, to Barb, she went out of her way to make sure she never saw them. She avoided mirrors, and bathed maybe not as much as she should. But all of that seemed necessary to her.

Poppy grabbed her hands, making the rock queen jump, pulling her from her trance.

“Hey. Listen. I want you to know something. And...I’m being really really serious right now, Barb. I know how uncomfortable and ugly those scars make you feel. I know you hate them, talking about them, touching them. I’m not going to purposefully go out of my way to bring them up or stare. I have something to show you.”

Poppy unbuttoned her dress, Barb’s face pinkening as it fell to the floor.

As amazing as this moment was, her eyes widened.

Poppy too, had scars. And Barb hated whoever gave them to her.  
Across her chest, were faded marks. Poppy ran her fingers over them gently.

“Remember, how I was telling you about the Bergens? Before they were our friends...how they used to eat us?”

Barb nodded silently, her stomach turning. Oh no.

“Well...royal trolls were always the most sought after. This happened when I was a baby. When they found out the king had a daughter...Princess Poppy...and how much joy she brought everyone...it made me their most sought after target.”

Holy shit...that was fucked up. 

“...I’m really sorry, Poppy.”

Poppy smiled warmly.  
“It’s fine. You didn’t have any part in it. The Bergen’s are our friends now, and I wholeheartedly trust them. I can’t even remember what happened, if I’m honest. Though...it did scare me for a while. When I used to see them as a kid, it’d terrify me that I was attacked and almost eaten.”

The rock queen started to feel a little selfish. Poppy didn’t seem bothered by her scars, and what she had been through was downright fucked. But...there was no way she didn’t ever hate them, was there?

“...Did they ever make you feel ugly?”

The pop queen nodded.  
“No other trolls had scars like mine. I saw them as hideous for a long time. They stopped me from wearing certain clothes, from doing certain things. Once I got old enough to start dating...it made me really insecure.”

Wow. To think Barb thought she couldn’t relate to Poppy any more.

“But, I realised that I had so many friends and my family that loved me so much. I had people that loved to be around me, people who cared about me. I got to a point when I realised that hey, my scars are just any other part of me. They don’t change who I am, or what I am. They are a part of me, and people love me. Me, includes who I am, what I love, what I do, not what I look like. Scars don’t change anything. And that’s why I’m not afraid of them anymore. Why I can show you, and be confident that you won’t see me different, because why would you? They don’t change who I am.”

Barb felt like she might cry. She couldn’t believe Poppy had been through something so horrible like she had. She couldn’t decide if what the pop troll had been through was worse or not. Though, that didn’t really matter. She wished her own scars didn’t bother her as much as they did. She wished she could be like Poppy in that regard, where she felt ok about them. Ok to just ignore their presence and just...live her life.  
But that wasn’t the case.

“I love you, Barb. Your scars, whether or not you had them, don’t change that. Not in the tiniest bit. You are beautiful to me.”

Barb felt her throat tighten, tears prickling her eyes.

“...I-I...”

A tear rolled down her face, Poppy opening her arms.

Barb burst out in tears, the pop queen holding her close.

“I-I wish I-I could be l-like you.”

Poppy felt herself get worked up.  
“Oh, Barb. You are so amazing on your own. There’s no need to be like me. You’re strong, and brave, and resilient. That day traumatised you. I promise I’ll always be here to hold your hand and help you through. Forever. I just want you to know that I love you so much, and those scars don’t rule you. You are Queen Barb of rock! The most kickass, thoughtful, funny, intelligent, creative, loving queen of all.”

Barb held her tightly.  
“I-I....I guess...I guess I hate them so much because...I hate them so such because I got them from people who thought I wasn’t. P-People who thought I’d be a sh-shit Queen. I was already so nervous to be Queen and then, as soon as I was crowned...”

She wept into Poppy, holding onto her like her life depended on it.

“They fuckin’ ambushed me! Th-they punched me, and pinned me down...I-I got stabbed...I got kicked...”

The pink queen couldn’t keep her tears back anymore. 

“I was so scared, and it hurt. I just remember th-the blood a-and...I was just screaming for my dad. I...I didn’t want to be queen anymore. I didn’t want to be queen to begin with. B-But d-dad...dad was getting sick and I had t-to be crowned early...”

Barb heaved, trying to breathe. She felt so horrible to make Poppy cry as hard as she was. 

“I’m sorry, Poppy. I d-didn’t want to make you cry. I h-haven’t talked about it since it happened.”

Poppy shook her head and wiped her eyes.

“N-No, it’s ok. I’m really proud of you. To open up, I’m really so proud. You’re going to feel so much better, I promise. It’s a slow process, but one day, those scars won’t bother you anymore. Trust me. It didn’t happen over night. Not even a year. But it will happen.”

Barb grabbed her ear.

“It’s been almost 10 years and it still haunts me...I-I hate the looks I get. I always feel so awkward and out of place. People stare...and I get angry. Then I hate myself for yelling at them. I’m just so scared.”

It killed Poppy, knowing she couldn’t do anything to take the pain away. 

“Your fear is completely understandable. You were attacked, and your dad is sick...of course you’re afraid, that’s justified.”

Barb shook, but she knew she was making the right choice.

“...I want to show you.”

Poppy put her dress back on.  
“Barb, you don’t have to. Just because I showed you mine-“

“It’s not because of that. I don’t feel like I owe it to you. I...You really inspire me. You always leave me in awe, Poppy. I think you’re the most amazing troll I’ve ever met and I’m so crazy in love with you. In love with who you are, and how you rule, how you work so beautifully amongst your kingdom. I want to be confident in myself like you are. I’m not. Not anywhere near it. I feel like I’m ugly, I’m awkward. Weirdly...hearing you tell me that you think I’m beautiful...I almost believe you. Maybe I’m biased because I’m so in love with you, but, I want to be comfortable. And I guess the first step is to show someone. Someone I trust with my life.”

Poppy felt so amazingly proud of Barb. 

“Ok. If that’s what you want.”

Barb nodded small, took a deep breath and removed her singlet, gripping it nervously.

She turned around, scars on full display. 

She hated the small gasp Poppy let out. She probably agreed it was ugly. Very very quickly, Barb was regretting her decision, just standing there unsure of what to do while Poppy stared at the part of her she hated the most.

“It’s...it’s fucked, huh?”

The pink queen, too, was at a los for words.

The story still wasn’t completely put together for her. And that was fine, if Barb didn’t want her to know, or didn’t want to to talk about it, that was completely ok.   
It was so much larger than she imagined it. It looked deep, and ragged, Barb’s fine fur avoiding the area. Not to mention she lost part of her ear that day, too. 

It hurt Poppy that Barb felt alone. She put the scenario together in her head. Barb was nervous to become queen early. She was crowned at 18 because her father was getting worse. She was crowned, then attacked because of her origin; half rock troll suspiciously adopted by the king. She was stabbed and had her ear torn off. 

The pink troll felt nauseous. She couldn’t picture a younger Barb being attacked, screaming for help. She couldn’t imagine anyone getting attacked like that. Or anyone doing such a thing.

“I...I...I’m not sure what to say.”

Barb chuckled sadly.  
“Yeah...it’s a heavy subject.”

Poppy swallowed. She really didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“...it’s bigger than I thought it’d be.”

The rock queen looked over her shoulder, an uncomfortable frown on her face.

“Really? It hurt a fuck ton. I don’t even remember what I was stabbed with, it all happened pretty fast.”

Poppy nodded.   
“Um...never mind.”

Barb turned around.  
“...You want to ask about it?”

“No. I don’t want to push you. You’ve already taken a massive step, Barb. You’ve done a really good job.”

Barb slipped her singlet back on.

“Just ask. It...feels good to talk about it. A little bit.”

Poppy wasn’t so sure.

“...You were stabbed. How’d...how’d you loose your ear?”

Barb knew that was going to be the question.

She sat, her leg bouncing.

“It’s...hard to explain. Because it all happened really quick. I was walking off stage, feeling pretty good. The coronation went better than I thought. Dad shaved my head, I sang, and people were happy. Then, I walked off stage and was grabbed, and stabbed. I...kind of just remember falling to the ground, half-pinned, but, I don’t think I could’ve gotten up anyway. I think whoever it was bit it. I honestly can’t remember a lot of it. I guess my brain switched off, trauma and all.”


	5. Kids love Barb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trollings in Pop Village always look forward to the Rock Queen’s visits...
> 
> Trigger warning: MUSHY!!
> 
> Feat. Protective Poppy ✨

They ran up, shouting her name happily.

“Queen Barb! Queen Barb!”

She beamed, letting go of Poppy’s hand. She got down on one knee and opened her arms, the trollings tackling her down.

Barb and Poppy laughed, the trollings too.

“Queen Barb! I’ve been practicing the riff you showed me! Can I show you?!”

She got up off the ground, chuckling.

“Yeah, man! Blow me away!

The little trolling pulled out their guitar. Slowly, with their tongue sticking out, they plucked the strings, fingers gliding across the fret board. A few mistakes here and there, but overall, it was pretty good!

She looked up, eyes filled with anticipation.

“So? What do you think?!”

Barb pat her on the head, the smile on her face widening.

“Dude, sick! Keep at it, man, you might be able to join my band one day.”

She bounced excitedly.

“Really?!”

“Totally.”

“Queen Barb!”

The rock queen turned to the other trollings.

“What are you doing today? Are you staying for a while?”

Barb grabbed Poppy’s hand.  
“Me and Queen Poppy were just going for a walk.”

“Can we come?! Can we?!”

Poppy and Barb exchanged looks. Barb smirked.

“I don’t know...we might say mushy stuff to each other.”

Poppy put her head on Barb’s shoulder.  
“Oh, I wuv you.”

“I wuv you.”

They kissed, the trollings groaning in disgust.

“Eeew! Fine. Have your walk. But you’ll have lunch with us?”

The rock queen laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll have lunch with you dudes. Promise.”

🖤

The trollings were always very interested in how Barb looked. She was very different from how they dressed and acted.

One of them played with her earrings, fascinated by the way it dangled.

“Did these hurt?”

She smirked. Pop trolls really seemed interested with piercings.

“I got the first set when I was a baby, so I can’t remember that but, the second one wasn’t so bad. It’s just a needle, it stings for a second then it’s over.”

A different trolling pointed to her ear.

“What happened to your ear?”

Poppy’s eyes widened.  
“Guys, you shouldn’t point out people’s scars-“

Barb put her hand on top of Poppy’s.

“It’s cool. I uh...I was attacked by a shark.”

The trollings gasped, the pop queen smirking.

“Is that true Queen Poppy?! Did she really?!”


	6. Branch Tells Poppy The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is never easy. And neither is honesty. Especially when you don’t want to break your best friends heart.
> 
> (Pre-Parb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! This is just my headcanon, but personally I think Branch is a gay trans guy. Someone tweeted about how he just thought he liked Poppy bc she was the only one nice to him, and then he realised later on so that’s what this is! So, if you don’t like that then skip this chapter, I suppose.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Branch kissed her back, albeit a little awkwardly.

Poppy held his hands, and sat back.

“You alright, Branch?”

He panicked a little, hands quickly getting sweaty.

“U-uh, yeah. I’m-I’m cool. I’m fine. Why? Do you ask?”

The queen looked at him a little skeptically.

“...Well, as my boyfriend, I think I know you pretty well. I can kinda tell when you’re not feeling ok with something. You always get defensive, feel a little awkward and then deny that anything is the matter.”

Fuck. She really could read him like a book.

“So...Is something the matter?”

Branch stared at her for a moment.

His head was getting too loud.  
He just didn’t know what to do, and didn’t think he could take it much longer.

He could either deny the truth and live uncomfortably to keep Poppy happy or...tell her the truth and lose his best and only friend. The obvious answer was the first one.

But it was slowly killing him. It didn’t make sense, not at first. Maybe he just felt awkward with her romance because he’d been isolated for so long? He knew now that was wrong.

It wasn’t like he didn’t love Poppy, he did! Just...not romantically like he initially thought. Was that horrible? Probably. Definitely.  
He was a terrible friend.

His silence, paired with the terror displayed on his face made her worry. 

“I mean, there’s no pressure to tell me but, I love you Branch. I promise I’m always here for you.”

🖤

He burst out into tears, much to Poppy’s horror and surprise.

“Hey! Branch! What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

She brought him close in for a hug, the blue troll hugging her back.

She rubbed his back, and shushed him gently, planting a soft kiss on his head.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. Let it out, Branch, I’m here. You’re safe, I promise. I love you.”

Those words only crushed him worse. He felt like he’d betrayed her, for not loving her back the way she did. 

The words she spoke, he realised she probably thought he was having another PTSD episode.

“You’re going to be ok, Branch. Things get a little hard sometimes, I-“

“It’s not the Bergen thing. O-Or my Grandma.”

Poppy looked at him, brows knitted.

“...Ok. Something else. What’s upset you, sweet boy?”

He let her go, feeling disgusted with himself. 

I’m about to break her heart but I’m the one crying and holding onto her...I’m a joke. And a jerk.

“I’m scared to tell you, Poppy.”

She looked hurt, and he hadn’t even gotten the news out yet.

“Baby, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. How long have we known each other? We’ve been through so much, and I love you Branch, there’s nothing you can say that should make you afraid. Why? Do you think I’ll get mad? I promise I’ll hear you out, anything you tell me.”

The pet names and the reminders of her love made it so much harder. But he couldn’t live like this anymore, feeling...wrong. Feeling trapped. 

“I...I don’t believe you. Because I know what I’m about to tell you is going to crush you. A-And-“

Tears steamed down his face.

“And it’s killing me, knowing that I’m going to hurt you. M-My best friend, the person I care about the most out of everyone.”

Poppy really didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“...crush me?”

Branch covered his face, feeling beyond angry with himself.

“Please, you said you’d hear me out! I do, I love you Poppy. But...”

The Queen sat, eyes watering over.

“AGH! I’m scared I’m going to lose you! I don’t want you to hate me! I love you and I need you in my life, Poppy. I love you so much for all you’ve done for me, for all the joy you’ve put back into my life, and I don’t want to lose that! Please, promise you won’t hate me!”

She was so confused and afraid for him. What he’d done or...experienced, he really believed he’d lose her for it. 

“Branch, I could never hate you.”

He heaved, and hyperventilated.

“You will! I’m sorry, it’s so selfish to ask you to promise me that, when...when I...”

He swallowed, and sunk into himself.

“...I love you. But not in the way I thought.”

Poppy stared at him, heart and mind racing.

Branch shook his head, and wiped his eyes. He clenched his fists and sobbed.

“I...I thought that...You were the woman of my dreams but...A-And I’m not saying that you’ve done anything wrong! I’ve...you’ve helped me so much. I’d still be grey in that hole alone if it weren’t for you. But, as...now I’m happy again and, figuring myself out...I realised that...I don’t want...I don’t have a woman of my dreams because I’d rather a man of my dreams.”

Branch hated the look on her face, the way she was frowning and the way her eyes glossed over.

“I’m so sorry, Poppy! Please, I know! It’s...I’m a horrible person! But, don’t hate me! I still love you, as my best friend in the entire universe, I-“

Poppy put her hands on his, Branch’s heart beating crazy.

“Shh. I don’t hate you.”  
She whispered.

Branch felt horrible. He’d hurt her, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to forgive himself for it.

“I don’t hate you, not one tiny bit. And I’m not mad, either. Well...maybe a bit, but, only because this whole time...you’ve pushed yourself for my sake.”

He shivered, tears still persistent on running down his face.

“I want you to understand Branch, that I love you. I care for you, and about you. I want nothing but happiness and goodness for you. I just wish you told me sooner. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me.”

Branch squeezed her hands.

“How am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that I’m into men?! It wasn’t you, Poppy. You’re not at fault for anything.”

“And neither are you. I want you to understand that. Maybe we jumped into a relationship too early. Either way, I could never hate you for being yourself. We all discover new things about ourselves. I just...feel terrible that after you realised...you’d continue to push yourself and make yourself uncomfortable just to keep me happy.”

He sighed.

“You’re worth keeping happy.”

“No, not if it’s costing your happiness in return. I could tell for a while now, that something wasn’t sitting right with you.”

He didn’t know how to feel. He felt better but, it was bittersweet become also felt worse.

“...Are you disappointed?”

Poppy sighed.  
“...I’m...I just lost my boyfriend, a little. But I didn’t lose my best friend. I want you to be happy, Branch. And if breaking up is the thing that’s gonna do it, then...I’ve enjoyed being your girlfriend. I hope you enjoyed being my boyfriend. I want to watch you continue to be happy.”

Branch hugged her, Poppy burying her face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”  
He whispered.

She shook her head.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Branch. Every moment I had with you was amazing. Every moment forward will be, too. I still love you, and always will.”

“Me too.


	7. Val and Poppy chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val (along with literary any other troll with any sense) notices Poppy’s obvious crush on the Rock Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little shorter, but I have a million more things to upload soon enough. Enjoy!

Poppy came and sat with her new friend, Val eyeing her off.

“So...”  
Poppy tried to act nonchalantly, swinging her legs and looking away.

“Do you know Queen Barb? Well, I mean, duh, of course you know her, but you’re the rock ambassador! So, I assume you know her personally? Right?”

Val smirked. Poppy wasn’t a very subtle troll.

“I mean, yeah, I’ve talked to her. She’s a very private troll though, no one really sees her unless she’s at a concert or something.” 

Poppy nodded, but it was easy to tell she was a little disappointed.

“She talks a lot about you.”

That made the pink queen perk up.

“Really?! What does she say?!”

Val laughed, Poppy blushing.

“I don’t know! I’m just joking. I just said, I don’t see her very much. You have one painfully obvious crush.”

The pop queen looked away, her blush being persistent. 

“...You think she likes me, though? Or, do you think she would? Like...If I asked her, she’d want to go out or something? Do you know what she likes? Her favourite colour or, food? Do you think she’d-“

Val punched her playfully.

“Chill out, man. I don’t know, I told you, she likes to keep to herself. But-“

Poppy looked at her hopefully.

“I did see the way she looked at you during the world tour. She’s nice enough, I’m sure she wouldn’t bite if you asked her out. Between you and me, she does seem kinda lonely.”

Val realised that perhaps she shouldn’t of said what she’d said. She learnt pretty quick that Poppy was...easily influenced.


End file.
